


Reversion

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Implied Latino Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: Something's been bugging Lance, and now he's going to do something about it.    There's been something bugging someone else too...........





	

“I can’t take it anymore!” Keith turned to see it was Lance.

“What?” Keith asked.

“You look so strange now and I have to fix it!” Lance said dramatically pointing at Keith. Everyone exchanged looks.

“Lance, him being a Galra is not reversible, remember?” Hunk said.

“Not that! Don’t you guys think Keith looks strange without his mullet?” Lance said. The other paladins stopped what they were doing for a few moments. Pidge was the first to speak.

“Yeah, actually, but I’m getting used to it,” they said.

“I have to agree with Pidge,” Hunk said after a moment, “It’s just hair.”

“I have to agree with Lance,” Shiro said before he looked directly at Keith, “You’ve had that mullet since you were _twelve_.”

“It’s not like we’re going to find a hair stylist in space who would even know _wha_ t a mullet is, much less actually cut my hair. In case you’ve forgotten, most of the universe either hates and/or fears the Galra,” Keith said pointing at himself.

“That’s where you’re wrong! My favorite aunt , who my Mom always had babysit my siblings and I, was a hairdresser. When I got bored, she’d teach me how to style hair and use my siblings for demonstration and practice! If I hadn’t wanted to be a pilot like my Mom, I might have become a hairdresser like Tía Alejandra,” Lance said.

“It would explain why your hair is always so nice,” Hunk said, “Even though the rest of your dorm was always a disaster zone.”

“Exact-Hey!” 

—————————————— —————————————

Keith found himself sitting on a chair in the dining hall with a towel around his shoulders as Lance got a sort of spray bottle thing, a comb, and scissor-like-things ready.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Keith said, “These are pretty sensitive you know.” Keith twitched an ear to make a point.

“Just keep those still and they won’t get nicked,” Lance said before he started with the spray bottle and the comb. It felt sort of nice. Not that Keith would ever at admit that.

“Whatever you’re using, it’s not doing a good job of moisturizing your hair at all,” Lance said.

“That’s because technically it’s fur. The fur on my head is more like a mane than they rest of my coat,” Keith said.

“It’s still kind of dry feeling, and we had fluffy cats whose fur was less dry,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes and forced his ears not to move whenever Lance began trimming the fur around them. 

“And done!” Lance said before he picked up a reflective metal tray he’d borrowed from the kitchen. Keith stared at the reflection for several moments. With just that one change, he looked mostly like his preivous-self again. The cut was perfect. 

“Can we see? It’s perfect!” Hunk said as he entered the room, “Next time I need my hair cut, I’m coming to you!”

“Please make your appointments at least a day in advance,” Lance said with a cheesy grin. Pidge was the next one in with Shiro just behind them.

“Looking good!” Shiro said.

“Wow, and here I thought you were bluffing just to mess with Keith,” Pidge said.

“I would never lie about my hair dressing skills!” Lance said with a dramatic pose and a deep dramatic voice.

“I nominate Lance as Team Hairdresser, all agreed say “aye,”” Hunk said.

“Aye!” the other three said. 

“You really do look more like yourself now,” Shiro said messing up Keith’s hair right between his ears. Keith pushed the hand away with a smile. Things were starting to get back to normal.

Well, as normal as life could get when you’re a Paladin of Voltron.

—————————————— —————

_“Who do you owe your allegiance to?” Arlioth said. The form in the chair across the room said in a broken voice,_

_“The Galra Empire.”_

_“Come now, I know you’re lying,” Arlioth said. He gave a wordless signal and a Druid zapped the prisoner again._

_“The True Galra Empire.” The voice said, “The empire it should be, not the war machine it is.”_

_“Lieutenant Jiore, when did you start corrupting my sister with your ideas?” Arlioth said._

_“Your sister isn’t corrupted,” Jiore said looking Arlioth in the eyes, “She’s enlightened.”_

_“You understand if my Father finds out you successfully recruited her into your resistance, not only are you dead, but my sister might be as well, but if I can prove she was just being the naive young Galra she is, I might be able to save her,” Arlioth said._

_“Then kill me and tell your Father whatever you like if you think it will save your sister,” Jiore said, “Princess Twyla has never been directly involved with us because of her Druid mother. She’s only ever given supplies and aid to us. We couldn’t trust her to not be a mole.” Arlioth smirked,_

_“You fell for her act beautifully, then,” he said before he drew his sword and plunged it through Jiore’s neck._

_———————————————— ———————_

_“Father, I bring you news from the rebel I interrogated. He was located very low in the network and couldn’t tell me the whereabouts of any particular bases but Twyla’s initiative paid off, she fool him into trusting her but she was unable to penetrate their ranks any further because she was recognizably your daughter,” Arlioth said as he knelt before Zarkon._

_“Your acting skills are very admirable, but I’ve known of your sister’s traitorous tendencies for a while now. Her confinement to Doom was so that her mother and Haggar could fix that problem. Do not fear, I will not kill my own daughter.”_

_“I’m sorry I lied to you, Father.” Zarkon waved it off._

_“When did you figure out your sister was a traitor?”_

_“Her offspring tried to infiltrate a Depot planet, and the name he gave was her Grandfather’s,” Arlioth said, “The only way for him to know it and use it would have been in she met him, and Twyla would have no other reason to meet and talk with her cub and then let him go, unless she were aiding our enemies.”_

_“Your eldest Brother has word of Voltron sightings, join him and if you can get the Red Lion, do so, but the cub is the priority,” Zarkon said._

_“Of course, Father.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this one is a bit on the shorter side, but any longer would he been really stretching the plot thin.


End file.
